Love surives in death
by inufanmatt
Summary: ehhh i aint good with summeries, but its like inuyasha dies, and kagome has to deal with it, new studants, maybe a new love? what about hojo? i dunnno, youll have to read. rated T for teen cuz of language


story-love survives in death

chapter-1

"ka..kagome.." Inuyasha starred up at her, bleeding from deep wounds on his chest and back.

"No...Inuyasha stay with me!" Kagome yelled as she watched her love bleeding to death."I need you here!"

"Shh..Kagome, i-its alright.." He said while using most of his enrgy to lift his blood stained hand and caress her cheek. "I saved your life..you matter more than a w-worthless halfbreed like me."

Kagome couldnt belive this was happening. Her knight in shining armor, her hero, her love, was now dying in her arms. She starred at him. She knew what was to come. Hot tears came down her face and dripped on the hard ground she sit on holding inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Please! You can get through this! I know you can!" Kagome screamed as she held inuyasha close and cried even more.

"Kagome...just know it wasnt your fault..thi-this was my choice, i wanted you to live..I wouldnt be able to live with myself if you died." Inuyasha whisperd to the young girl as he held her back, bleeding even more now.

Inuyasha just wanted his last moments with his love. He needed her to live, he chose to die for her to live. He could feel his heart slowing, feel his blood flowing onto kagome and himself. He knew death was close.

"k-kagome..listin to me..i love you, and always will..i wanted more..for us to live together..have children...but i ha-have to go now.." Inuyasha said as he knelt up and kissed kagome lightly yet passionatly.

"Inuyasha..." she whisperd as she shook him. "inu..inuyasha!" she screamed louder. "INUYASHA!!" she exclaimed loudly while hugging Inuyashas dead body tight, and crying harder and harder.

--FLASH BACK--

Kagome had been walking through the forest for a while now. It had started getting dark and she knew she had to get back soon. Local villages told the group of a gang of demons in the area. She had to find Inuyasha though, he had gone after kikyou...again. Any other night, she knew he would be fine, but tonight was the night of the newmoon. She had to find him and make sure he was ok. Kagome had been feeling ill lately, a gut feeling that something was wrong. She couldnt place the feeling though. As she walked the feeling had grew stronger. If she didnt find Inuyasha soon, she knew she would get sick and have to find somewhere to rest.

"Inuyasha...where are you..." Kagome whispered as she traveld further into the forest.

Thoughts of him hurt kept filling his mind. 'Is he ok?' 'will i find him?' 'what if hes..?' She couldnt control her thoughts. She worried about the hanyou, she wants him to be ok. Kagome then came to a clearing. She could make out a figure, it wasnt clear but she could see black hair, and a red kimono. Instantly she thought of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed as she ran towrds him.

--END FLASH BACK--

Kagome sat starring at the young haynou's lifeless body. Still crying hot tears, she had been crying all night. Her body was numb, she couldnt move, she could only sit and stare at his dead body. She wanted to carry him back to the village and burry him properly. But it would be too hard for her to see him be burried.

"Why..?" She said as she tried to stop crying. "why did this have to happen..."

The young priestess used all her strength to stand up. But some how, she had the energy to pickup the dead hanyous body and carry him in the direction of the well. 'Why. Why. WHy.' Kagome kept asking herself in her head, why did this have to happen. She kept walking, on and on, what was just a hour seemed like days to her. She starred at his face as she walked, covered in blood, her tears started up again. The tears ran down her face as she fell to her knees, she hugged his dead body tightly, screaming at herself in her mind that it was her fault.

"Inuyasha..im sorry.." She whispered while staring at his face, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kagome!"

Kagome still crying looked out in the direction her name was called. She could see Miroku and Sango running towrds her. She couldnt bere to tell them that she had been the cause of Inuyasha death. She Knew they would hate her.She stood up and looked down, awaiting there anger at her. The two soon reached her, and gasped at what they saw. Kagome soaked in blood and Inuyasha laying dead on the ground.

"Im sorry..its my fault.." Kagome said while starring at the ground.

"ka-kagome..what happend..?" Sango ask quietly as she went to Kagome tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha..." Miroku said as he saw his friend laying on the ground.

After i silent pause from the three. Miroku suggested they go back to the village. He carried Inuyasha on his back while Sango helped Kagome by walking with her, helping her walk. They walked a good while before Getting to the village. Where Sango put Kagome to bed, and kaede and miroku said a prayer for Inuyasha spirit and set plans to bury him the next day.

"Is she asleep?" Miroku asked.

Sango sighed and shook her head yes as she sat down at the fire. "What she told me was horrible.."

"I must imagine so...to lose him like that..." Miroku said while holding a crying shippo in his lap.

"ill tell you what happend.." Sango said while slight tears ran down her face.

--FLASH BACK--

Kagome ran towrds the figure she saw, calling out to it. She was happy that she found him, now they could go back to the village together. As she got closer she slowed down she knew something wasnt right.

"inu..yasha?" Kagome said as she stepped closer.

Who she thought to be Inuyasha Turned to face her. It was a mimicing demon, a shape Shifter. It stepped closer looking at her smiling evil. Kagome could instantly tell that this was not Inuyasha.

"Wheres Inuyasha?" Kagome asked slowly.

"What are you talking about girl..? Im Inuyasha.." The demon looked at her with eyes intent to kill.

"no your not...where is he?!" She asked forcefully as she stepped back.

The demon quickly grabbed her by her arms and held them behind her back. Kagome struggled but was no match for the demons might. She tried harder and struggled more but only to anger the demon as he hit Her head to make her stop. The demon moved her and licked her neck slowly.

"Hehehe...Delicious young priestess..." The demon said as he enjoyed the taste of her flesh.

"No! Stop it! Let me go!" Kagome struggled even more as the demon bite into her neck just to cause her pain. "Gahh!!" she screamed.

"shut up you stupid girl! Except your fate!" The shape shifter said as he tightned his grip on her.

"Inuyasha!!" She called out as the demon bit into her shoulder deeply."Inuyasha! Help!"

"Ive had enough of you girl...ill kill you then eat you!" The demon said as he pushed kagome to the ground hard.

Kagome fell hard to the ground, the fall shook her hard and as she looked up she saw the demon raise his sword. The demon chuckled and consumed her fear, enjoying every second of it. All Kagome could say in her head was Inuyasha's name. Wishing she could see him beofore she died. Thats all she wanted. The demon laughed, he was tired of playing with his food. He began to bring his sword down fast.

"KAGOME!!"

Inuyasha came running out of the woods slightly wounded. He ran towrds kagome and the demon fast. He couldnt let her die. He pushed kagome out of the way right as the demon brought his sowrd down. The sword pierced Inuyashas chest and went through to his back. He let out a yell as the demon smirked and took his sword and stabbed him threw the chest a second time.

"I thought you had enough from before hanyou..." The demon said as he watched Inuyasha fall to the ground.

"inuyasha..." Kagome said wide eyed as she saw the hanyou laying in a puddle of blood.

"Grr...Ive wasted to much time here..my clan is waiting..." The demons said while looking at inuyasha. "Ill leave you to die here.."

The demon quickly ran off into the forest. Leaving a severly wounded Inuyasha, and a shocked and scared Kagome.

--END FLASH BACK--

After telling miroku what happend, she decided it was best that they both get some rest. After a nights rest none of the group were any better. Especially Kagome, as the group were burrying him, she couldnt look. She couldnt stand to see him being burried. At his funeral, the whole village came to honor his name, many were sad that day. They lost the guardian of there village.

"kagome...Maybe its best you go home for right now..." Sango said to her while hugging her tightly.

Kagome was sitting at the well holding inuyashas prayer beads. She had asked kaede to take them off so she could have them. Kaede understood her request and granted it. As Kagome starred and twiddled with the beads, sango started packing her things for her. Miroku was trying to calm the young fox demon, shippo had been crying for hours. It shows how much the little demon looked up to Inuyasha.

"ill be back in a few days.." Kagome whisperd to sango.

"No kagome, take as much time as you need...The search for the jewel shards can wait.." Sango said quietly while rubbing Kagomes back to sooth her.

"alright..." Kagome said while turning to face the well. "I miss him.." She let out before jumping into the well.

Kagome slowly reached up to pull herself from the well. She had only recently stopped the tears. The only reson they wernt comming now, were for her family. She decided to tell them tommarrow, she wanted to sleep. Atleast with sleep there was a chance to dream about him. She didnt want to face reality, didnt want to think of him, didnt want to think of his kiss to be her first and last from him. After a sigh, Kagome headed out of the shrine and into the house. Her mother could tell instinctivly that something was wrong, but she let it go knowing her daughter wouldnt want to talk about it.

"Hey mom." Kagome said as she sat down at the table.

"Hello dear, i didnt expect to have you back so soon, ill make you something to eat in a minute." She said while looking back at kagome from the sink.

"No thanks mom, i just want to go to bed." Kagome said as she left the kitchen and went up stairs.

"o-ok deary.." She said as she watched Kagome go.

Kagome slowly walked up the stairs, blocking out everything. Inuyashas face was burned into her mind. She couldnt get him out of her head. Her body felt heavey, she needed some sleep. As she entered her room she put her backpack down next to her desk, then sat down on her bed. Images of Inuyasha coming into her window came to her mind. She looked at her bed and sighed, she remebered when inuyasha had slept in her bed and she had to take the floor. She smiled a little bit, remembering how cute he looked. Kagome then pulled a small box from under her bed, she kept important things to her in it. She then opend the box and pulled out a photo of inuyahsa and her. He was smiling, Kagome was behind him with her arms over him her chin resting on his head. And he was sitting indian style with his arms crossed, pretending he wasnt enjoying the moment. Kagome then pulled out another of just him, he had been sitting under the sacred tree asleep, such a peaceful exspression he had. Tears began running down kagomes face, these memories were too much at the time. She decided to wait untill tomarrow to go down memory lane. Kagome then wiped her tears and covered herself up.

"Goodnight..Inuyasha.."She whispered as she cried herself lightly to sleep.

"Kagome.."

"whos there..?"

"Kagome.."

"where are you? who is this?"

"Things will be alright.."

Kagome tried to look out for the face in which the voice came. All she could see was darkness, she reached her hand out trying to find the voice. Her senses had dulled, she could not feel anything. She reached out more and more but to find no one. As soon as she was about to loose hope, she felt someone and grabbed onto them. She slowly looked up to see the face of inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Your alive!"

"Things will be alright.."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said as she hugged him tight.

"Things will be alright.."

Kagomes eyes grew wide as she could feel inuyasha body start to fade. She could only see him slowly fading away into the darkness. Soon nothing was left but the dark.

"INUYASHA!"

Kagome sat up quickly from her bed. It seems it was just a dream. She was breathing hard, she was sweating to. She moved slightly to the desk by her bed to grab the box, she opened it and pulled out the prayer beads. She twiddled them in her hands as tears slowly came down her face.

"Things wont be alright..not without you.." Kagome whisperd quitely as she got out of bed and sat the prayer beads down.

"Im going to be late, I better hurry."

Kagome quickly brushed her hair and put on her school uniform. She looked over at her desk and saw the prayer beads. She then took them and made a braclet out of them, setting the unneeded beads back in the box. Kagome then smiled a lil as she looked at her right wrist.

"Kagome! you better hurry up!" Her mother called up to her.

"Alright mom! Im comming!" She said as she grabbed her backpack and headed down stairs.

"Good morning deary." Mrs.Higurashi said while handing her a peice of toast.

"Morning, and thanks." She said as she grabbed the toast and ran out the door.

"You could have had more to eat if you woke up earlier!" Mrs.Higurashi said as she waved her daughter goodbye.

Kagome ran down the street with the toast in her mouth. She wanted to sleep all day, she didnt want to face reality. But she couldnt let her family see that she was suffering. She didnt want them to know, she could just tell them he left with kikyou.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Oh, hey Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi." Kagome said as she turned and saw her three friends walking towrds her.

"Havent seen you in a while, hows ur back?" Eri asked.

"My..back?" Kagome asked as she walked with her friends to the school entrance.

"Yes your back! your Grandpa said you had horrible arthritis and you couldnt even get out of bed!" Yuka exclaimed.

"Oh yeah my back, well i feel better. Heating pads do miricles you know?" Kagome said as she thought to kill her grandfather when she got home.

"Well thats good. So, have you heard Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

"Heard what?" Kagome asked as she walked into the school.

"We have three new transfer students today! And we get a fourth Tommarrow or Wensday!" Ayumi said as she jumped at the thought of cute boys.

"Yeah kagome theyre all from America!" Eri added while walking to her locker.

"We signed up to show them around the school and be the familys they stay with!" Yuka said while getting her things out of her locker.

"Well the Three boys will have to stay with Hojo because he signed up too." Eri exclaimed out of excitment.

"And the girl will have to stay with you!" Ayumi said while patting kagome on the back.

"Umm..ok.." Kagome said while smiling and heading off to her classroom.

This was great, Four new studants to make friends with. It gave her something to think about other than Inuyasha. She wondered what kind of people they would turn out to be. Kagome walked to her class but was quickly pulled out after Eri gave the teacher a note describing the situation of the new studants. She now was walking to the courtyard where the studants wait.

Kagome looked at the three and smiled. They all seemed nice. Yuka had told her their names. The one on the left was tall and had light brown hair that covered his blue eyes a little. His name was Randy, he was rather pale and was wearing the standard school uniform, except it was unbuttoned and he was wearing a bleach anime shirt under it. In the middle was a hispanic girl named Allegra. she had short brown hair down to her shoulders. She had brown eyes and was a little shorter than Kagome. She was wearing the girls school uniform except it had a green scarf rather than a red one. The boy on the right was a bit taller than kagome, not by much though. He had long brown hair down to his shoulders. a little longer than the girls. He was wearing the school uniform top unbuttoned with a skull patch sown over where his heart is, a white under shirt and black skinney jeans. His name was Matt.

"Hello there!" Kagome said as she walked closer.

"Oi." Randy said while looking at Kagome.

"Hi how are you?" Allegra said while reaching forward and shaking Kagomes hand.

"Yo." Matt said while stepping a little closer.

Kagome Laughed and shook Allegras hand. "Its very nice to meet you three!"

"No no no no! Its very nice to meet you!" Allegra said while laughing a little. "So i guess im staying with you then?"

"Yeah, you are." Kagome said while smileing.

Kagome then stepped back and pointed to her. "Ok, so your Allegra, right?"

"Yes, but please call me 'Allie'. Im more comfortable with that." Allie said while smiling and sitting down on a bench.

"Alright, Ill remember that." Kagome said while moving to face Randy. "And your Randy right?"

"Yes. Its very nice to meet you." Randy said while leaning on a tree.

"Its nice to meet you too!" Kagome said while smiling slightly.

"So then that makes you Matt right?" She said while looking at Matt.

"Yup yup, thats me." Matt said while looking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled and led the studants to there classes. Oddly enough they all had the same scheduale as kagome. As she showed them around the school she got to know them a little better and become friends with them. Even with Matt after he tried grabbing her butt. Which both Randy and Allie laughed at when he got slapped out of his mind.

"Ok, thats the end of the tour!" Kagome said while wiping her forehead. "How do you like the school?"

"Its ok..but that damn teacher harrassed me over my jeans. That was annoying." Matt said while frowning.

"Hey! Watch ur language! You dont have to swear!" Allie said while hitting Matts head.

"Haha, your in trouble" Randy said while pointing at Matt and laughing.

"Shut it randy, and ill say what i want!" Matt said while sticking his tounge out at both of them.

Kagome watched them and laughed, She felt better than before. Was it wrong that she felt alright? She wondered if she should be depressed in bed crying. It was somthing about The new studants. And for some reason she was excited to meet the fourth studant coming the next day. For right now, she just wanted to make the happiness last. 


End file.
